


Against the Grain

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [142]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: 26.  Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.Prompted on Tumblr
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Against the Grain

The kiss surprised her.

Maybe it shouldn’t have. Maybe it had all been building up to this. Every teasing glance, every casual flirt, every wink, every smile. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised when Yasha grabbed her by the arms and pressed her against the wall of the dark hallway, breathing deeply with want in her eyes as she stared down at her.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, her voice so low that Beau had to read her lips to understand.

She licked her lip, her eyes zeroing in on Yasha’s dark mouth, and nodded. 

Yasha swept forward like a starving woman in front of a buffet, breathing Beau in like smoke and pressing her harder to the wall as she finally,  _ finally _ , pressed her mouth against Beau’s.

And if Yasha was this desperate, this intense, maybe Beau should have seen the signs. And, to be fair, she had known that Yasha was interested. She knew that she was hot and she had seen Yasha looking. ‘I see you a lot’ she had said, and Beau knew. But she had thought it was a passing interest, a brief craving for sweets as you pass the bakery then changing your mind when you see the price tag. 

Beau scrambled to kiss back.

If this was her only chance, she was going to take it and run with it.

She held on tight to Yasha’s arms, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together in the dark and Yasha’s elbows smacked against the wall. The kiss didn’t slow, Yasha’s hands letting go of Beau’s arms to slide down her side. The very tip of her thumb had brushed down under the waistband of Beau’s pants when the door several feet over whipped open. They pulled away from one another slightly, gasping for breath, and Yasha curled forward to put her body between Beau and whoever was stepping out of the room.

Caleb stepped out into the hall and squinted at them in the darkness with no recognition on his face. It must have been too dark for him to see who they were. “Pardon me, could you please move this away from our wall? Danke,” he said, then he turned to step back into his room.

“Who was it?” asked Nott’s voice.

“Two drunks making out, I think,” was all they heard before the door clatter shut.

Beau sighed heavily and let her head fall back and lightly hit the wall, gasping for breath and squeezing her eyes closed. “Fuck,” she said. “Fucking… Fuck.”

Yasha chuckled and started pressing light kisses up the side of Beau’s face, biting gently at her jaw, before moving up to brush her lips against the shell of her ear. “Is that all you can say?” she asked, her voice deep and wrecked.

“You kissed all the other words out of me.” She squeezed the bicep that she was still resting her hand on then slowly lowered her hands to her side. Yasha took the hint and stepped back and away, leaving one hand on Beau’s hip but moving her thumb to the top of Beau’s waistband.

“I suppose we should talk,” Yasha said. There was a bit of pride in her eyes and Beau could only imagine how she looked right now to make Yasha look at her that way.

“Do we have to? Me talking just fucks everything up.”

Yasha hummed but didn’t agree with her. “But I really want to kiss you again.”

Beau gave her a lazy grin and reached for her, beckoning her closer again. “You can keep kissing me without having to talk to me.”

“Beau…” Yasha said. She took another step back, letting her hand drop from Beau’s hip. “I think I want to kiss you for the rest of my life. We need to talk.”

The smile on Beau’s face became stiff like it was taking all her control to keep it from dropping. “Yash… You can’t mean that.”

“Why can’t I.” It was phrased like a question but there was no inflection in her voice.

“I mean… This is me we’re talking about. And you’re acting like you’re in love with me. That’s not… possible.”

Yasha looked down at her feet and chewed on her lip before meeting Beau’s eyes again. “We need to talk,” was all she said.

Beau just blinked at her for a moment, the implications hitting her like a fireball to the chest. “I… Yeah. Yeah, alright.”


End file.
